


Docking

by adaora



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaora/pseuds/adaora
Summary: Amanda finds herself cramped inside of a half-built cockpit alongside the only Guardian who ever talks to her beyond ship schematics and weapon hunts. As a young woman, often lonely in the hangar and filled to the brim with unquenched hormones and desires, the results of such circumstances are somewhat expected.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Male Guardian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Docking

"N-Not..." There's a pained groan of bliss as blonde hair, messed and a slight thick with sweat, is thrown loose with the drop of a head. A leg, frustatingly one that holds flesh and bone instead of metal, buckles and impacts the metallic, reinforced panelling in-front of her, eliciting a sharp shock of pain and a hiss from the woman. She would reach down with a hand and soothe the area, but she was a bit... busy. "...not so fast..."

The man behind is panting and seemingly deaf, holding her about her clothed hips and nestled comfortably into her rear. They're in a haphazard, make-do mess of hungering lust and desperation that brings them to pleasure one another, in the meeting of heated, sensitive flesh, in the cockpit of a half-built ship. The glass windshield of the chamber is covered with a black tarp, and the door behind them is locked.

It's a good thing, too, Amanda is objectively red in the face and sounding whined breaths of ecstasy, her eyes lidded and mouth open like something out of a porno-mag. The man behind her, thrusting back and forth, hard flesh working away at softer, damper flesh that grips tightly, is panting breaths of lethargy and lost in his heavenly ways.

He slips forward during one motion, his member thrusting a tad deeper than usual and arching upwards to grind against the walls of Amanda's insides. She gasps with a winded moan, and the man behind her grunts at the sensation.

"S-Sorry..." He winces at his mistake, stroking apologetically at the curve of her waist and returning to his cadence.

"It's... alright..." She swallows, sore hands readjusting against the control panel she's holding herself up against, cold metal digging into soft flesh that she wishes she was using for something else. "Can you..." Another wave of pleasure breaks her thoughts as the pressure in her core grows. "...just..." Another wave of pleasure, and she gives up asking him to slow it down a little as her throat seizes with the desire for breath.

She doesn't have the time to speak, only pant and moan at the way the Guardian behind her is making magic with her sex.

This was such a stupid idea. If anyone could see them now they'd be absolutely horrified, and she was terrified that there was some regulation banning relationships between Guardians and Tower staff that she didn't know about.

But she wanted him worringly badly sometimes. It was painfully lonely in the hangar, and with all due respect for her duty and what's best for humanity, Amanda was a growing woman who needed someone sometimes.

He was the only one that truly paid any attention or care to her, and every time he turns up in the hangar, searching for schematics or scrap metal, or just talk, he holds an aroma of singed metallic and combusted oil. An engineer himself, seemingly. It's odd, but she's come to realise that things that pertain to engineering, scents and sights on another person, do something to her body; get her blood pumping and mind racing. A mechanical pheromone.

Therefore, right now, it was more what was best for Amanda, and clothed, mostly unplanned sexual intercourse in the cockpit of a ship under construction, which is slowly filling with the overwhelming scent of their sex and hot air, was exactly what she needed. According to her body, at least.

There's a stinging impact across her right buttock, exposed with the absence of her trousers and underwear, and she yelps in response, struggling to turn her strained neck about to face him. "What the fuck?!" The man behind her only grins, delighted with the way she tightens around him in reaction. Her words are spoke with adrenaline of the moment, and she soon realises she's sacrificed her breath for anger. "You..." She pants, a particularly deep, slow thrust from the man sending a groaning ache through her sex and shutting her up. "...don't... do that..."

Her asscheek is still stinging, and presumably hot with a red scar of his palm, but there's a tinge of pleasured joy in her brain from the crude way he treats her. She hates it, and she hates the way she had felt herself tighten around his dick when he had done it.

"Amanda..." It's the first thing he's said during the entire thing, the way she feels around him taking up too much of his breath for speech to be an issue. There aren't any more words from him, but given his technique has now grown sloppy and even more hungry, she can guess he's getting close.

Closer than she was.

His now slowed rhythm gives her space to talk. "Can you just... last a little longer?"

"No..." There's a grunt from him, his member now swollen and sensitive inside of her.

"Please..." She really needs this, and she doesn't want to finish in a Tower bathroom with a hand in between her legs, alone. She wants to finish with him. "Just... take it slow... or..." She swallows in a hint of shame. Her hands are occupied, but she's sure he can spare one. "...can you... y'know?"

His thrusts are deep but gentle now, an attempt to save himself time. "What?"

The words leave her mouth delicately, but she's so desperate for an orgasm that she can't not suggest the idea. "My clit..."

His breath hitches slightly in response, but he says no more as a hand loosens from it's grip about her waist, and snakes down in between her legs awkwardly.

It takes him a few tries to reach the front of her sex, but when it does the position is uncomfortable and unrewarding for the both of them. "I can't..."

Fuck's sake.

"Wait... just..." He swallows, worrying that the two will lose their chance at an orgasm if they're not quick. "If you lean upwards."

"You're not fucking me against the wall." Doing her from behind was one thing, but doing her from behind whilst she pressed up against a wall?

"Amanda..."

She shuts her eyes in embarrassment, and despite the screams of her dignity, that tell her she deserved respect, that she wasn't going to fade to her lust and let him do her like a whore, follows the hormones that flood her brain and the unbearable burning in her womanhood. She sighs, giving in to the gesturing movement of his hands about her waist. She shifts with him until she's pressed against the wall next to them, back arched up and legs fully stretched, hands pressed forwards against cold metal. The movement leaves the two breathless and burning hot, his member still fully sheathed within her, and his arm comes around to comfortably wrap about her left thigh, hand running through an untouched bush of thick pubic hair somewhat lovingly. Amanda is admittedly unshaven, repeatedly postponing the act until there was simply too much hair for her to be bothered.

She knows he's feeling about, and it's driving her crazy with embarrassment. "Get going!"

He's taken aback by her tone, and he nods with shaky words and a scrambling of his brain. "Sorry..." He withdraws himself fully, and then plunges back in with a roll of his hips, and his hand joins in synchronisation, rubbing circles about her sensitive front that twists and pushes her clitoris about.

"A-Ah...!" The sensation hits her like buckshot, and she's strangled back into that familiar world of pleasure that he brings her to where nothing else matters, and all she can think is how much she loves him and how he's everything to her.

His thrusts are jagged and needy, roughing at the soft, beautiful folds of her sex with reckless abandon, but the strokes and rubs of his hand at the front of her womanhood are delicate and loving, and the contrast of the two is something else.

The extra stimulation, and admittedly the humiliating position of being fucked into a wall, sends her accelerating towards climax.

It's a good thing too, because their little break seemingly hadn't helped her lover regain any of his stamina. "Amanda..." It's only a handful of seconds after they return to their intercourse that he can feel the swelling in his testes again, and the knowing ache down his shaft that strangles the tip of his dick sounds his approaching orgasm.

She bites her lip, bucking her hips into his hand as he thrusts away. "I know..." There's an image of loving union that comes into her mind, and her right hand against the wall turns into a right forearm, her head coming to rest against it, and her left arm snakes down her front to meet his hand.

She interlocks her fingers with his, palm resting atop his hand, and moving with his as he pleasures her to climax. She's holding his hand as he rubs her clit, and the act sends waves of heat through her.

"Amanda!" The call of her name catches her off guard, and he plants himself without care inside of her, slamming his front into her rear, and his dick swells and twitches with warm discharge. His ejaculate fills her with thickly heat, and the sensation of it, alongside the cumulation of his thrusts and her thoughts, and the love he'd been working into her clitoris, is finally enough to tip her over the edge.

She's hit a rushing, strangling climax of her own, which turns her legs to jelly, and her mind floods with heat and adrenaline.

They're left to pant and moan their orgasms out together, his right hand gripping tightly at her waist as her legs give way momentarily, and his left hand pressing hard into the front of her sex.

The walls of her vagina convulse and clamp about his member, draining him of his ejaculate and sending secondary waves of pleasure through his shaft and across his body.

The next few moments, to both of them, are a haze of clamping and strangling ecstasy that are unrecallable besides the fact, between breathless moans and whispered slurs, they hadn't the thought process to remember anything. It was an aphrodysiac amnesia for both of them.

With desperate breaths and the whines of post-coital joy, the two, eventually and reluctantly, come to from their orgasms. He finds himself clutching at the plump flesh of her right buttock, his hand having seemingly moved at some point during his climax. Good instincts.

She's unresponsive, but her breathing is heavy and the grip she holds around his hand is unbearably tight.

He's glazed with the hot bliss of his afterglow, and the ecstasy through his body brings him to caress the pale skin of her exposed rear. "Amy..."

"What?" There's a sudden snap of a response from the woman.

"What?"

"Don't..." She's silent for a moment. "...don't call me that." She doesn't want him to call her 'Amy', or 'Ames', or whatever other loving nicknames he can come up with because then, beyond the innuendos, thirsty looks, and quick rendezvous of sexual hunger, she might actually fall for the man. It's established between them that they're 'fuck-buddies', and that any exchange of love or adoration is purely per their sex drives.

That what she tells herself, and that's what he tells himself.

They're not hopelessly in love with one another, promise. Their sexual rendezvous aren't ways to relieve their wanting for one another that pertains to more than just sex, promise.

Nowadays, love is too dangerous to be worth it. Promise.

"Did you... you know..."

She looks at him with a strained look in disbelief. "What d'you think?"

He shrugs, a careful chuckle accompanying his response. "I was kinda busy myself."

She rolls her eyes, a now growing soreness and ache emanating from her sex. "Yes, I did."

He nods, and, given his growing softness and the discomforting tightness of her vagina about his now sore shaft, he chooses to slowly pull himself from his position.

The sensation sends a wave of horror through Amanda, who turns about again, the absence of overwhelming bliss now bringing her to think clearly. "Did you come inside?"

He looks to her with widened eyes, halting his movements. "Um... yeah?"

She winces, realising now that she should've established, during their wrestle to get one another's pants off and get him inside of her, he would have to pull out when it came to it. "Right..."

He realises himself he's an idiot for not having a condom on him. "Was I not meant to?"

"Well..." She turns away from him in embarrassment. "...no, not really." There's a swallowing of shame. "It's my fault, I should've said something. I can get a morning-after pill."

He nods in reassured confidence, finally withdrawing his member from her with a loosening of pressure and a squelched slide of hot flesh and a thick mixture of arousal and ejaculate. The sight makes him twitch, her gorgeous body bent over, ass plump with exhibition, the red mark of his spank still present. Her sex is swollen with friction and heat and parted with post-intercourse, and her folds glisten with damp arousal and are intoxicatingly soft in their appearance.

The lips of her entrance quiver, and there's a lick of white fluid that escapes her. The sight sends a tumble through the man's stomach, and as it dribbles down the front of her sex and drips to the floor, the woman looks around with a displeased scowl. "Shit..."

He bites a lip with a smirk.

Amanda sees it. "Fuck you." She stands from her crude position and turns about to face him properly. "This is what I have to put up with once you've had your fun, y'know? Cleaning up and making sure I don't get pregnant."

"You told me I didn't need to worry."

"I wasn't thinking straight. You had your dick pressed against me, and I was bent over and..." She shakes her head, knowing there are more urgent matters than arguing with him. "Whatever."

"Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

"The toilets are miles away." She cups a hand under her entrance as more of his ejaculate pools out of her. She certainly didn't want one of her engineers finding traces of semen on the floor. "Shit..."

He returns his underwear back to his crotch, and pulls his battle-worn leg wear up. He gestures to her own folded underwear that is stretched tight from their position around her knees, one fleshed and one metallic. "Just pull them up."

"Fuck you."

"Are you just gonna wait here until it's all...?" He folds his brow. "You're not keeping it, are you?"

"Why don't you just leave?" Another drip of fluid hits her hand as she grimaces. "You're not helping."

He shrugs her words off, instead striding forward and meeting her lips with a soft kiss of afterglow. The act catches Amanda off-guard, who mews back into his mouth with careful delight at the act, and her fury dissipates momentarily as she, stupidly, forgives him. His lips are soft and gentle in motion, and-

"Fuck you!" She screams her words with a yelp, now realising his intentions as his hands come down to grip her panties and pull them up to her crotch. Stupidly, Amanda manoeuvres her hand out of the way in reaction, removing the only thing that could have stopped him, and the following thick pool of ejaculate that drips from her again. It stains through the bottom of her now underwear that now sits fully up about her crotch, and she shoves him from away from her.

Her tone is lined with near-tears. This was her good pair, an expensive set of sports undergarments that were anti-perspirant and comfortable. What a little..."Why?"

"Problem solved."

She knows it's too late to pull them down again. "And now I've got to work in ruined underwear."

"Your lunch breaks coming up." He snaps his belt into place. "Buy some new ones when you buy the pill."

Her face is agitated and dismissive, and all she can do is decide that being angry won't fix anything, and pulls her trousers up as well. She wears a faux look of a broken heart, and her eyes are soft and wanting. "Can I have a kiss?"

He sighs in adoration and smiles at her, striding back to her front and meeting her lips gently with his once more. The sensation sends a warmth throughout her chest, but there's an accompanying rush of pride that sounds other intentions.

She smiles against his lips, and with him perfectly in position, brings her right hand, which had previously been cupped beneath herself, up to his face, and wipes it harshly down his right cheek.

He recoils back in horror at the thick, warm sensation that meets his face. "No!" His voice is strangled with nauseated horror. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She grins at him, fastening her own belt and shrugging back, her revenge soothing the unpleasant sensation in her crotch. "Not nice, is it?" She sniggers. "Maybe you'll think twice about doing it on my face next time."

"That's not my fault." He wipes at his cheek aggressively with a gloved palm. "You should swallow more often."

She flips him a finger at his words, not choosing to detail just how disgusting it is to swallow his ejaculate, lest she hurt his ego. She strides quickly towards the locked door before he can retaliate somehow, turning about to assert a final few words. "Love you."

There's a momentary silence, but he can't resist a response. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


End file.
